elementwarssfandomcom-20200213-history
Blackout
'''Blackout '''is the 16th episode of season three of ''Element Wars, ''and the 68th total. Plot Summary Adam, Diana, Erika, Jamie and Zane are making their way to the border between the Water and Thunder Nations as the Thunder Nation soldiers receive the report about General Blitz's death and notice them. The kids are forced to fight their way into the woods and attempt to hide, until the soldiers summon the generals. Even when going to the Avatar State mode, Myth easily overcomes all five of them, they are captured and brought to Electra City for interrogation. When the soldiers camp for the night, the four old generation warriors (Vulcan, Hydra, Uranus and Gaia) suddenly appear. They defeat the soldiers, free the kids and using their combined power of teleportation to take the kids into the Rebellion's hideout in Electra City's sewers. Once at the hideout, the four spirits of the ancient warriors who reside in the kids' amulets (Pyro, Aqua, Aero and Terra) are embraced by their parents and the families get to share a spiritual reunion. The older warriors explain that a new generation of warriors was chosen when their children were killed by Thor, and since Matthew, Marilyn, Alfons, Angela and Charles failed to fulfill their duty as warrors, it is up to the current generation to face the Thunder Nation and bring peace to Murlonia. They also explain that the amulet Zane had was a fake, and there is no proof he is actually the warrior of Thunder, as well as revealing Thor to be the first Thunder warrior, having its power from an unknown source. Zane is frustrated with the discovery and angrily leaves the group. The kids then go on to meet the younger Xena and the rest of the Rebellion. Discussing the situation, they plot use the Light from the Thunder Dome in order to enhance the combined power of their amulets, which would enable traveling not only through space, but through time as well. The plans involved destroying the royal palace's power plant, which would force the Thunder Nation to use the Thunder Dome as a backup power source, releasing its Light. While the Rebellion members and Erika attack the plant, Adam. Diana and Jamie break into the palace and face Thor and Electra. During the fight, Erika confesses her love to Arrow, and he promises to meet her back in the present. Erika then joins the others at the palace. and break into the Thunder Dome. Thor discovers the plot and focus all defences towards the Light, but Erika manages to store enough of it to enable time travel. While Zane uses the Mirror of Souls and is terrified to see himself as Thor, the kids decide to leave him behind and use the Light to go back to the present. Major Events *Adam, Diana, Erika, Jamie and Zane are captured by the Thunder Nation *Myth introduces himself as the third Thunder Nation General *The kids are saved by the old generation of warriors and brought to the Rebellion's hideout in Electra City *The old warriors reveal that Zane's amulet was fake and that he is not truely a warrior *Zane leaves the group *The kids and the Rebellion join forces to attack the Thunder Dome and steal its light, so the kids could go back to their time. *Erika confesses over her feelings towards Arrow *Erika manages to store enough Light to time travel with the others, while Zane stays in 2000 Character Debuts *Vulcan *Hydra *Uranus *Gaia Trivia *This episode marks the first time where Myth is seen in clear view External Links Category:Episodes